No Plot Whatsoever!
by Arcanine
Summary: No plot whatsoever. Includes: Chaos, mythology, evil singers (ch2), Sailor Moon bashing, sacks of potatoes and cheese and more! Read, review, enjoy! (BTW: The airport is dead.) ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Pathetic Stupidity!  
  
Note: And this is what happens when I really want to write something after staying home sick for two days! Actually, this is the end of the second day. And I wanna write something really stupid! So here it is! Two things: Stupidity and Cough Drops. Good ones, not bad ones! Pathetic Stupidity: AKA DBZ Problems! Many plot turns I wasn't expecting. You won't either. Beware! What stupidity may occur in: The Fanfic Zone! *Spooky music* Stop the stupid music! *Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta aka one of the best DBZ songs plays instead* Much better! ^_^  
  
"DUDE! IT'S NOT A SCRIPT!" exclaimed someone the least likely to use the word 'dude', Piccolo.  
"You're right, PICCOLO-SAN!" yelled Gohan, proceeding to whack everyone in sight with textbooks.  
"Hi!" said Chibi Goten, acting SO KAWAII!  
"Is this going to have self-insertion?" asked Vegeta suspiciously.  
Due to lack of self-insertion, a sign fell from the sky saying 'no'.  
"I want food!" yelled Goku, devouring Gohan, since Gohan's name has to do with rice.   
"Aiiieeeee!" scremed Gohan on his journey to his father's stomach.  
"Kakarot, you are truly stupid."  
"Yes, I was already conscious of that fact, however, now I am not. I currently posess a very high IQ. And did you know that...THE AIRPORT IS DEAD!" said Goku, acting smart and like a complete baka all at once.  
"Yes, Kakarot. I was very aware of the fact. In fact, radioactive ducks who ate radioactive cheese ALSO ate the airport!" Vegeta replied.  
"Urp! My dinner with the golden monkey must have made me regurgitate my son!" said Goku, using big words with meanings beyond his knowledge, translating to 'I just threw up Gohan'.  
"I'm back!" yelled Gohan.  
"Someone's been reading the author's stupidity again!" exclaimed Marco from Animorphs, who fell from the sky.  
"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! *SING!*" sang a bunch of ugly little versions of Harry Potter as Marco fell on Chichi's head.  
"He killed Chichi! Yay!" cheered Piccolo as he blasted the little ugly Harry Potter's away.  
"Mommy!" yelled Gohan, whacking Marco with a textbook.  
"Hey, watch the hair!" said Marco.  
"YOU KILLED HER, DAMNIT!" Gohan said, powering up to SSJ.  
"Oh my, I'm being killed by an ugly blond guy!" said Marco.  
"Hi!" said Bulma, making an entrance.  
"Bye!" said Bulma, disappearing in a puff of smoke since the author had nothing better to do.  
"Brat, don't kill the nice kid. He killed that annoying mother of yours." Vegeta said.  
"Shut up! He must die!" yelled Gohan.  
"Gohan, calm down. Anger gets you nowhere!" Goku angrily said.  
"Hah hah hah." said Piccolo, disturbingly laughing at the joke.  
"Yeesh, you sound like Ax trying to laugh." Marco said.  
"An axe? Those things are dangerous, kid. See why?" Piccolo said, and demonstrated the dangerous-ness of an axe by chopping off Gohan's head.  
"Dude! You killed Gohan!" yelled Goku.  
"So I did...Well, no more of that annoying 'Piccolo-san' junk, no more bumps on the head from textbooks...now I can devote my life to my one true love...BEER!" said Piccolo as he flew off with beer.  
"Well, didn't he have problems?" commented Marco to chibi Goten.  
"Uh huh. He's Piccolo-san. And he's green." said Goten cluelessly.  
"Hey, want some pizza?" asked Marco.  
"PIZZA!" yelled chibi Goten happily.  
Marco produced from thin air some pizza which he and Goten ate while watching the others.  
"I want some too!" complained Goku, rushing over but crashing into an invisible wall.  
"Well, Kakarot, you can't always get what you want!" said Vegeta who then ate a cough drop.  
"But it's PIZZA!" he said.  
"We all know that." said Vegeta as he then beat Goku up.  
"Ack." said Goku, lying on the floor, obviously faking being beat up.  
They happily flew away to go play tricks on people in Norse mythology.   
"So it's just you and me, kid." said Marco to Goten.  
"Hi, I'm Goten." said Goten the Kawaii.  
"Hi!" said Yamcha. And Tien. Who came rushing in from absolutely nowhere.  
  
The scene changed!  
To a building. In a room! With all the previously mentioned characters, exluding Chichi and Bulma. And the ugly Harry Potter things.  
  
  
"Cool room!" said Yamcha, walking up to a stage as if possesed by an author with a strange quote in mind.  
"YAM-CHA!" cheered the now appearing audience.  
"Hi..My name's Yamcha....And I work..at......" he started. "AND I WORK AT CHUCK E. CHEESE'S! Ok, I said it. There! I work at Chuck E. Cheese's and proud of it, too!"   
With that, Yamcha stormed off the stage to go change into his uniform and go to work. He barely noticed the applause of some and laughter of others *cough*Vegeta*cough*.  
Tien stepped up to the stage and picked up the microphone. Then he did what no sane...or insane...person would want to hear him do. He sang. Brittney Spears songs.   
"AHHHHH!" the audience scremed in terror as Vegeta continued to laugh.  
Then he stopped laughing and called Lunatix-B-Gone Co. to order a "Get-this-lunatic-away-from-me" kit to rid us all of Tien and his horrible singing. He got it instantly. And pointed it at Tien, for it looked like a little arrowy thing like you see on the computer, drew a circle in the air and pressed a button that said 'cut'. And so Tien disappeared.  
"Kakarot, why are we here anyway? Weren't we gonna go steal Thor's hammer?" Vegeta asked him.  
"Yeah. But I wanted to steal..uh..Let's get the hammer!" yelled Goku happily.  
"Yes, and then we can take over the world." said Vegeta.  
"Right, Brain. NARF!" yelled Goku, as if possessed by PINKY! Or my brother who likes to say 'Narf' way too much.  
"Oh no, Kakarot. Do I have to put you on medication or something? Or will you act normal enough to help steal the hammer?" asked Vegeta.  
"Okies, Veggie." Goku said.  
"Vegeta, you baka."   
"Okies."  
"Are they always like this?" Marco asked to the nearest person, Piccolo.   
"*Hic* Er..who? *hic* I don't know who *hic* you mean." said a drunken Piccolo.  
"Sure. Okay." said Marco, moving away to let Piccolo exit the building.  
"I'm Gohan!" said Gohan.  
"Are you sane?" asked Marco cautiously.   
"Last time I checked I was. But you killed my mommy!" Gohan began screaming like..well..like a screaming person.  
"You won't kill my pizza-giving friend, will you Gohan-chan?" asked Goten.  
"Of course I will, he killed Mommy!" yelled Gohan.  
"But she was a-" said Goten.  
"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD?!" demanded Gohan.  
"From the author." he said.  
"Well then...." began Gohan, when a note fell from the sky.   
"You cannot fight the author for teaching the Kawaii One curse words for a few reasons: One, she is the author and can do anything. Two, she decided on no self insertion except for the two notes, here and before. Three, because she said so. Now shut up, Gohan."   
"Oh how pleasant." commented Marco.  
Gohan was getting very angry now, but an invisible barrier prevented him from attacking Marco.  
"IT'S THE MOON...SOMETHING OR OTHER LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP JUNK, OH EVIL VILLAIN ATTEMPTING TO ATTACK SAILOR MOON!" yelled a voice from above, Jake from Animorphs.  
"Oh no, not that movie!" Marco complained.  
"Yup, the author remembered the movie." Jake's voice said.  
"Oh, that movie?" said chibi Goten.  
"What?" asked Gohan.  
"The 'S' one. With that snow-thing." Marco said.  
"Oh, that one." said Gohan.  
"I know! LET'S BURN ALL OF THEM!" they yelled together and left to happily burn tapes and other objects and then ate some pizza.  
  
Note: So, you all want a sequel? ^_^ *Is tired* Need sugar...  
  
  
  



	2. Many Plot Twists and Evil People!

Note: I'm baaaaack, due to popular *cough*a few people*cough* demand.  Oh yeah.....I'M HYPER!  Not like it's a change from anything.  It seems being inside of a very hot room while I have a little sore throat makes me write better.  Strange, yeah?  So...here's my sequel...as soon as I'm back from getting a little more sugar!  *Runs off for her sugar and then is back!*  Ok!  Now 'tis time!  Oh yeah, more guest appearances, Trunks comes in (somehow I forgot him) and they all have fun with mythology.  
  


Part 2 of No Plot Whatsoever!  
  


      "Dude, it ain't no script!" yelled Piccolo to his beer can, now empty.  
      It said nothing.  But that was to be expected, though not from Piccolo.  So Piccolo decided that their friendship would have to end there and now.  What did drunk ol' Piccolo do?  He blew it up, of course!  
      "And I thought my life was insane." commented Marco, arriving on the scene with his little kawaii friend, Chibi Goten.  
      "Hey, ya got more pizza?" asked chibi Goten?  
      "Yeah, here." And so they ate pizza.  
      (A/n: Speaking of 'yeah', I almost wrote 'yeah' instead of 'yes' on a worksheet today at school!  Lucky it wasn't collected and I crossed it out.  Heh heh.  Fanfics go straight to your head, yeah?  See, I did it again!)  
  
      All of the characters previously mentioned, excluding Chichi, Bulma and the scary Harry Potter things are back in the room where Yamcha confessed the secret of where he worked.  Then Krillin and Trunks entered, Trunks sitting down next to Marco (Goten was on the other side, happily eating his pizza) while Krillin stepped on to the stage.  Whenever a character steps on to The Stage, it's trouble.    
      "Hi...I'm Krillin..." he began as the audience-people returned and cheered his name.  
      "I'm Krillin and...I'M PROUD TO BE BALD!" he shouted.  
      "Hair is cool and you don't have any so you aren't cool!" shouted an anonymous guy in the front row.  
      "I don't got no hair, seee?  I don't need to show you no hair, seeeee?  I DON'T CARE!  MWAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Krillin, imitating those evil Applejacks commercials.  Then he flew off to become an active supporter, and founder of, BIC!  Bald is cool.  And that, my friends, is how the company that makes those pens was named.  
      "Well, wasn't that strange?" asked Gohan to Marco who was in back of him.  
      "Yes it was.  I had fun burning Sailor Moon tapes!  I liked it best when they all burned up!  And were used to throw at people who did not like the movie Gremlins." said Marco, throwing some left over bits of tape at a woman stating her dislike for the movie.  
      "Dude, it's a demonic Tiki-Bat!" yelled Piccolo, using the author's name for the gremlins.  
      "It's not on the floor!" yelled Trunks, picking up a pair of dirty....underwear....on the floor in front of him.  
      "Come on Kakarot.  I have heard enough nonsense from that bald freak already.  We have to steal the hammer!" yelled Vegeta.  
      "Comin', Veggie!" said Goku, munching on a slice of pizza he stole from Goten.  
      "Daddy!  I want my pizza back!" wailed Goten.  
      "Here you go." said Marco, giving him yet another piece from the infinite Pizza Vault he kept hidden.  
      "Hi, I'm Trunks." said Trunks as Marco laughed.  
      "I'm Marco." said...let me guess....Marco!  
      "Okay, I gotta go save the world now!" said Trunks, walking out the door, only to be mobbed by many female fans.   
      Marco helped him barricade the door and then said "What is it, the hair?  Is that it?  The girls like purple hair?"  
      A note floated down from the sky saying 'No.  You'd look scary in purple.  Stick with the jokes.'  
      Trunks disappeared, thanks to the power of Getting Away From Fans that the author gave him.  Marco un-baricaded the door and looked at Goten.  
      "Hi." said Goten, suddenly becoming his..er..un-chibi self.  
      "So."  
      "I know!" Goten never finished his sentence.  They were both transported to Realm of Strange Stuff.    
      Meanwhile....  
      "Kakarot, help me here!" said Vegeta.  
      "Uh...what?" said Goku.  
      "Get into this disguise and then we can see Thor."  
      "And he's..."  
      "The guy with the hammer."  
      "Oh.  Okay." said Goku as he got into an as...I meant a DONKEY costume.  
      Vegeta attempted to get into Asgard-the place with the guys from Norse mythology.  Finally, some one-eyed guy came to the door.  
      "How did a mortal and his as...I meant donkey get here?" said the one-eyed guy, Odin.  
      "I want to speak to Thor.  And I'm a Saiya-jin.  So there!" said Vegeta, behaving much like a kid, sticking his tounge out at Odin.  
      "Thor's not home right now, please leave him a message after the beep." said Thor's answering machine, appearing in Odin's hand.  
      Suddenly a stray thought *cough*author interference*cough* entered Vegeta's head.  "Is Loki around?"  
      "And why would you want to speak to Loki?"  
      "I have no idea."  
      "Ok, good enough.  You'll find him in That Lake." said Odin, pointing to a now appearing lake.  
      So they walked over to the lake but saw nothing in it.  Until an otter or some sea animal thing swam up to them and jumped onto Vegeta's head.  He pulled the animal-thing off and it turned into a guy.    
      "I'm Loki."     
      Another note fell from the sky saying "LOKI FOR PRESIDENT!  VOTE FOR LOKI!  I am one of Loki's campaign managers!  I feel so loved!"  
      "Baka." commented Vegeta.  
      "You shouldn't say that.  You're not in Japanese mythology.  You're in Norse mythology!  I hear you want to steal Thor's hammer?  Oh, by the way, that's one really bad as..donkey costume." Loki said, pointing to Goku's really bad looking donkey costume.              
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
      "Where are we?" asked Goten.  
      "We sure ain't in Kansas, Toto." said Marco.  
      "But I'm not Toto!  I'm Goten!" said Goten.  
      "I know."   
      "Yeah."  
      "Uh..." said Goten, looking around.  
      "Hey, it's a bush!" yelled Marco, jumping into a bush the size of a big car.  
      "Yay for the bushes!" agreed Goten, jumping in next to Marco.        
      An anvil crashed from the sky, bearing a note that said "GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER NOW OR I SHALL REMOVE IT FOR YOU!  WITH TRUNK'S SWORD! I CAN BORROW IT FOR GETTING HIM AWAY FROM THOSE MANIACS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  *Picture of author with Trunk's sword*  
      "Someone's coming!" whispered Marco, peering out from the giant bush.  
      "It's....uh....IT'S YAMCHA!"  
      "Who?"  
      "The guy with the scars who works at Chuck E. Cheese's."  
      "Oh yeah.  Him."   
      "Let's see what he's doing."  
      And so they walked closer, dragging the bush with them as characters like to do when they're 'under cover' and everyone sees them.  So they peek out over the bushes to see Yamcha in a clearing, talking to....A SHADOWY FIGURE!  
      "Ahhh!  A shadowy figure!" yelled Goten.   
      "Shut up.  I'm trying to eavesdrop here!" said Marco.  
      "Ok." said Goten, shutting up.  
      "Yamcha, I will pay you much money if you quit your job at Chuck E. Cheese and work for me and my evil friends." said the figure.  It sounded like a girl.  
      "Okay!  Cool!" said Yamcha, sounding like a complete idiot.    
[A/n: Actually, for some strange reason, I don't mind the Japanese Yamcha as much...*shrugs*...Whatever...]  
      "And now Yamcha, for the benefit of the spies hiding in that bush who I can't quite see but know they're there...would you like to know my identity?"  
      "Okay!"         
      "I am.....BRITNEY SPEARS!"  
      "AHHHHHH!" shouted Goten and Marco from the bushes.  
      "She's evil?!  AHHHH!" repeated Marco and Goten.  
      [A/n: AHHHH!  I always knew she was evil.  Hee hee.]  
      "I AM VENGO-9-1-1, THE EVIL YEERK WHO IS IN LEAGUE WITH BRITNEY SPEARS IN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD THROUGH HORRID MUSIC!" the evil one shouted.  
      "AHHHHHHHHHH!" scremed Marco and Goten yet again, running for their lives to get out of that place.  They discovered that they had recieved the Run Away! ability and got the heck out of there, back to the DBZ world.  
      "Hi." said Yamcha cluelessly as he was dragged away in a sack filled with potatoes and cheese to the Yeerk pool so that he, too, could be an evil singing person-controller.  
      "Oh my, they've taken Yamcha!" commented Marco.  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE LAND O' NORSE MYTHOLOGY!  
  
      "So, can you get us to Thor's place?" asked Vegeta.  
      "I'm hungry." complained Goku.  
      "Shut up, baka.  Your stomach isn't as important as taking over the world!  We need that hammer!" yelled Vegeta.  
      "Oh, you need its help because it's so...big....loud....always comes back after you throw it....the fact that it's fun to annoy really big and strong people...that sort of stuff?" asked Loki, acting like the coolest person from Norse mythology, which was himself!    
      "Yeah." said Vegeta.  
      "Well, it won't do you much good if you live forever.  The end of the world...you know about it?  Big pain in the butt....Lucky it's not gonna happen for a while.  That would be after I kill someone.  Which I'm not planning on doing yet.  I want to live for a while...heh heh heh...." said Loki.  
      "Uh...what's your name?  I'm hungry." said Goku.  
      "You know what?  If you can provide any form of strange entertainment then the others will probably let you in for food.  And then you can sneak off and grab the hammer." said Loki.  
      "Food..." Goku said.  
      "Can you...sing?" asked Loki.  
      "THE PRINCE OF SAIYA-JINS DOES NOT SING, YOU BAKA!  I WILL NOT DO SUCH THINGS!" said Vegeta.    
      "I'm sure we can do something." said Goku...*cough*author's getting too hyper*cough*.  
      "Can you...do strange things that will amuse superior beings?" asked Loki.  
      "I AM A SUPERIOR BEING, BAKA!" screamed Vegeta.  
      "Well....not exactly." said Loki.  
      "Can we just get some food?" asked Goku.  
      "Okay.  Well, worst thing that could happen is that Zeus would get angry at lack of entertainment and turn you into monkies." said Loki. "Him and the Greek mythology people are coming over for dinner!"  
"We can do the airport routine!" yelled Goku happily.  
"Oh...that..." said Vegeta. "Well, that's the least embarassing thing we could possibly do. And we can get at that hammer!"  
"So, you'll do something?" asked Loki.  
"Yes we will." said Vegeta, evilly planning.  
An anvil fell from the sky, not a few feet from Vegeta's head, with a note attached to it. All everyone saw was "Airport Dialogue". He gave a second copy to Goku and laughed. *cough*violet mongoose*cough*  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
"That...was...close..." said Marco to Goten.  
"And scary! I'm scarred for life!" said Goten.  
"Not as much as Yamcha." said Marco as they both began laughing at the pathetic stupidity of that joke. And they were transported to the land of Sailor Moon. [I don't have anything against it, I just REALLY feel like some...SAILORMOON-BASHING! Just..the entire show...minus one or two characters.]  
"Oh great. Just great." said Marco.  
"Now we're...here..." said Goten cluelessly.  
"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL EAT YOU!" yelled a voice to her large quantity of food.   
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
"Hi. I'm Yamcha!" yelled Yamcha, after being dropped out of the sack in front of some guy on a throne. Evil Yeerk Spears was next to him.   
"And I'm...." the voice made a really bad dramatic pause. "THE MATH TEACHER FROM HFIL!"  
"AHHH! FUNi got you, too?!" screamed Yamcha, trying to run away but discovering that he was held in place by a bunch of chains with the words "FUNimation" all over them.  
An anvil fell nearly on top of The Math Teacher From HFIL with a note: "Evil math teachers from HFIL and evil Yeerks and singers bent on world domination are all invited to go to the anual 'Supervillains Planning To Destroy Earth' convention for the year 2001! Please leave all evil minions, prisoners and such at home. It's a great chance to meet new allies and more! Free food will be served. You have to buy drinks, souveniers and all that other junk. Please send a reply via EMail (EvilMail). Evilly Yours, The Ultimate Evil Guy!"  
  
Note: So, how was that? Now we have 3 little plot things wandering around! If you think anything should happen to any of our little groups of characters, please feel free to tell me! Now, I will be getting some sugar! ^_^ Please review!!  



	3. In Which There Is Much Chaos!

Note: And so...I present to you in all it's no plotty-ness...Part 3 of No Plot Whatsoever, complete with *full* "The Airport Is Dead" dialouge!  
  


Part 3:  
In Which Much Chaos Occurs!  
  


IN THE LAND O' NORSE MYTHOLOGY!!  
  
"Odin!" said Loki.  
"Oh, it's you." said Odin in a boring not-happy like way.  
"I'm cooler so I should be president." said Loki.  
"What's with the guys with the weird hair?" asked Odin.  
"They're our entertainment people! You know how everyone gets without entertainment." said Loki, evilly thinking of drunk people from Norse/Greek mythology going insane.  
"Ok, ok. Fine." said Odin.  
"But you know that I'm still gonna win the elections, Odin." taunted Loki.  
"Hey! Baka! What about us?" asked Vegeta.  
"You two come in to THAT ROOM," said Odin, pointing to some room somewhere "And prepare your act. We'll tell you when everyone's here. And I suppose you'll need food, too." he said like his boring self.  
"Food!" cheered Goku as they went into THAT ROOM.  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE LAND OF SAILOR MOON!  
  
"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON...I SHALL DEVOUR YOU!" screamed a voice to her food as she devoured it all.  
"Wow...she and Ax should have an eating competition." commented Marco.  
"With my dad." said Goten.  
"Hey look! People in the bushes!" shouted a voice.  
"Cool! Maybe they're evil spies from...uh...where are the villain guys from now?"  
"The Evil Place." said yet more voices.  
"Oh, right."   
Suddenly, a group of people jumped onto our two friends in the bushes where they had landed. Goten went SSJ and Marco...somehow...had gotten a bunch o' Saiya-jin DNA from Vegeta and Goku! *cough*author did it!*cough* and so morphed one o' their fusions. Er...uh...Let's just call him Marcogeta! Scary, eh??   
"Aiiieeee! Scary people!" yelled one of them.  
"Oh shut up!" yelled another one.  
"Maybe they are..." started one voice.  
"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR DISRUPTING MY MEAL!"  
"Hey, we didn't do anything!" protested Goten.  
"Hi! I've come to save the daaaaaaaaaay!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, crashing into a tree. His clothes were on backwards and his mask was pink! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
"Tuxedo mask!" yelled the food freak, running up to...uh...whack him with a tree branch.  
"Cool! Kill and eat!" yelled Marcogeta, flying around the scene.  
"Um...I don't think you should be killing someone who helps us." suggested one voice, Ami. (Who will not have anything bad happen to her 'cuz she's cool since she's so smart. Hee hee.)  
"Shut up! Serena must bash with stick!" yelled the food freak in cavelanguage.  
"I tuxedo mask. I come in peace. I be bashed to pieces by stick!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
MEANWHILE WITH THE EVIL MATH TEACHER FROM HFIL AND VENGO 911!  
  
"Hi. I'm Yamcha." repeated Yamcha.  
"Yes, and we're evil. Meet our evil minions!" said the Math Teacher From HFIL.  
N'Sync, the Backstreet boys and all the singers that people like (who are obviously evil!) came in, singing horrible songs. Yamcha couldn't cover his ears and so had to listen to the horrid stuff.   
"Okay, Yam-guy, get in the sack!" yelled Vengo911, shoving Yamcha back in the sack of potatoes and cheese! "We're taking you to The Pool!"  
"Yay! I love pool parties!" said Yamcha's voice, muffled from the sack. "Oooh...Good cheese in here!"  
"What an idiot. He will be our next evil minion!!!" said the Math Teacher From HFIL as the other minions cheered happily.  
  
MEANWHILE!!  
  
"Hey Odin! Are we gonna get some entertainment or what?" yelled Zeus so loud you could hear it...er...from...somewhere else.  
"Stop complaining! It's my place and we get the entertainment when I say so." complained Odin. "Bring in the entertainment!"  
Goku and Vegeta walked into the room, Vegeta smirking uncontrollably.  
"This is a dialouge composed but a few days ago by a bored author of fanfics." said Vegeta, sounding all-so-official.  
"THE AIRPORT'S DEAD!" screamed Goku.  
"What?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"The airport was eaten by the radioactive ducks!"  
"Radioactive ducks?"  
"Yes, they ate the radioactive cheese, too."  
"What next?"   
"The pink cows!"   
"You have problems."  
"No I don't. I'm perfectly normal."  
"Look out for the new napkin of the evil-minded cabbage!"  
"You're really stupid, Kakarot."  
"Thanks, Vegeta. But I have to go up in my airplane to have dinner withthe golden monkey."  
"Be careful for the maroon geese up there!"  
"I will. And the violet mongoose and weasels and that stuff? They're nice. You don't have to worry about them."  
"Okay. Say hi to the monkey for me!"  
"Sure."  
"Come on, yellow elephant, let's go!" said Vegeta, pretending to leave the room with a yellow elephant.  
  
  
What will happen? Will Goku and Vegeta be laughed at (in a good way) or kicked out? Will Goten and Marco escape the madness of Sailor Moon world? Will Yamcha become a famous singer/evil minion of people who want to rule the world? Stay tuned! (And review!!!!) ^_^   
  
  
  
  



End file.
